Total Drama 'Ailana
by HairSpunofGold
Summary: An All-New Cast of Teens will compete to win the title of champion- not to mention the money- on a beautiful tropical island. Need two more guys!
1. Application

**AN. Hey Guys! Welcome to Total Drama 'Ailana, I know these stories are popular, but I love them :D. I have some great challenge ideas, a lot of free time, and a love of exclaimation points! TDI, TDA, and TDWT (Still TDM in my heart) did happen, this is an unspecified amount of time after them. The setting is very cool and will be revealed in the first chapter. '**

Also, I plan on creating a group photo via Sims 3 (because I can't draw) but I can create sims, If you **DO NOT** want me to create your character, please either put that in your application or PM me it. Thanks

**Rules for character creation:**

1. Please, please, please don't make them perfect, cause thats dull. And because everyone has faults. This goes the same for those super sad back stories, TDI wasn't a show full of depressing back stories, so I don't want everyone's family to have died horrifically, thought a few here and there are interesting.

2. Send in original sterotypes, Yea I do need an antagonist, but a story can only have so many rocker goths, right?

3. I know a lot of you have a signature type character, but please don't send them in, if you've already posted them a zillion times before. Cause how interesting would this story be if it has the same characters as all the other stories? So Please send me something fresh.

4. I love details, they help me understand your character better, they're fun, and they make stories a lot more interesting

5. Finally, please send guys in too, cause having more girls then guys throws off the balance.

I talk a lot... or I guess, type a lot, so here's the application. Fill out everything, please and thank you.

* * *

Name (First and Last):

Nickname:

Age (15-17):

Gender:

Stereotype

Appearance (Hair, Hairstyle, Skin, Eyes, Height, Build/Body, Other)

Other: (Accessories, Tattoos, Piercings, Freckles, Facial Hair, etc)

Everyday Clothing:

Bathing Suit:

PJs:

Athletic:

Accessories:

Personality:

Pet Peeves:

Likes (and Favorites):

Dislikes:

Phobia:

Things he/she likes to do in spare time:

Talents:

Weakness:

Odd quirk:

Paired up? (If yes, what type of guy/girl?):

Flirting Type:

Family:

Why come on the show?:

What would they do with the money?:

History:

Anything Else:

Challenge Ideas (I have some, but I like your ideas too, credit will be given to you):

Audition Tape:

* * *

**AN. Like I said above, I plan on creating the TD'A contestants in Sims 3, which would give you a visual idea. Of course it wouldnt be a.) The exact idea in your head, or b.) exactly like the app. Thats because the Sims 3 game only has a limited amount of clothing/hairstyles to choose from. **

**If you have any questions, comments or concerns either Review or PM them to me. Thanks!**


	2. AN

Hey, I've gotta say I love the characters that were submitted, they're so original. I'm still looking for more characters before I can start (mainly guys, surprise surprise). The characters that have made it will be posted next chapter.

The chapters will be posted when I have time, in between the many projects that I've been assigned (I just finished my Science project, my Social Studies project, and my Lit project, when, gasp, I got assigned two more projects) and incase your wondering, I'm the type of person that would prefer a test over a project any day.

~HairSpunOfGold


	3. Interns and the Cast List

**I mentioned how much I love the characters, right? Well I think they're amazing, I still need 2 more guys for TD'A.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my laptop, David, who woke after a long coma *wipes away a fake tear*. And who magically got rid of the virus it had before it went into that coma. I'd forgotten how much I missed my laptop, despite how sucky the keyboard is (especially the space bar and the b key).**

**In case you're wondering, according to a translator I used, 'Ailana means island in Hawaiian and Nalu meant beach or surf, then when I went to a different translator I got something different, so who knows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island, but i do own 'Ailana Island, as well as my interns**

**The cast list is at the bottom, so I'll understand if you scroll down to check it :D**

* * *

A beautiful panoramic view of a tropical island is shown. The camera changes to show a beach glowing in the light of the setting sun. It changes to show a mountain side complete with a group of small mountain goats playing around the green grasses of the landscape. A breathtaking underwater view of a coral reef with fish in every color you could imagine and some colors you couldn't.

Finally the camera comes to the dark-haired sadist host who we've all come to know and love, relaxing in a hammock. The hammock swayed in front of an alluring beachfront. Chris adjusted his sunglasses and took a sip from his coconut cup.

"Aloha! Welcome to the Total Drama 'Ailana, the latest season in the Total Drama Series. This season we're located on the beautiful Hawaiian island, 'Ailana Island! I'm your host Chris McClain."

"Right now, I'm relaxing on Nalu Beach, one of the island's many beaches. The TD'A campsite is located somewhere around here. Anyways, our competitors will be competing for 25 _million_dollars and 76 cents! It turns out if you publically broadcast the torment that can happen here, teens need more money to get them to sign up, weird right?"

Chris hopped off the hammock, and started walking through the white sands, "This season we've upgraded the season for maximum viewership!"

"According to our polls, the viewers liked the campy outdoors aspect of Total Drama Island more than its sequels. After the initial surveys, the producers took a month-long cruise to Australia to think of how to improve the show,"

Chris narrowed his eyes and grumbled, "They didn't even take me. What do producers really even do?!"

"Besides the beautiful island, upgraded camp and totally awesome challenges, the producers decided to hire the non-disposable type of interns!" Chris's grin faded, and frowned, "As well as a co-hostess, who I don't like. Their all in college so their older than the contestants but not by much, and they've been here for like a week or so to get the campsite ready."

Chris finally reached the campsite, complete with several cabins and a fire pit with a small pile of wood, as well as surrounded by three older teens. One girl was filing her nails; the other girl was buried in a LSAT book with a book on psychology and another on politics in her lap. The third, a guy, was playing a ukulele.

Chris frowned, "I thought I told you guys to get wood for a bonfire after the campers arrived,"

The girl with the nail file rolled her eyes, "The others seemed to have it under control,"

"Get them over here," Chris sighed. After the girl with the LSAT book retuned with four other people, Chris cleared his throat, "Charisma, introduce yourself,"

The girl who had the books stood next to Chris. She had long brunette hair curled on her left shoulder, dark gray eyes, and stood about 5'7 with nice curves. Her peach skin was covered in darker ripped jeans over black heels, as well as a bright green shirt over a white dress shirt with a thin black belt around her waist.

"Hello, my name is Charisma Winters; I'm the co-hostess for Total Drama 'Ailana. I'm 22 and I go to Duke University. Although my major is undecided at this point I'm looking into several different fields," she flashed the camera professional smile, showing her very straight and very white teeth, "I'm excited to host this summer,"

"Yea, she's great and professional and whatever," Chris grumbled, he sat down on a wooded chair that Charisma had previously occupied, "Monica, introduce yourself and then go get me a double caféfrape mochacino,"

The nail file girl, Monica, rolled her big green eyes framed with dark lashes, "I don't see why I'm always the one who has to get you stuff, ask someone else," Chris sighed,

She flipped her wavy orange hair, which curled at the bottom, "Whatever, I'm Monica Chase, I'm an intern, I'm 20, I go to the University of Florida, but who cares about that? My favorite color is coral pink, I'm a Sagittarius, I have modeling experience. And I could flirt my way out of Alcatraz. But I'm reduced to be 'Coffee Girl'. Then again we all know that's because Chris thinks I'm hot; well and I can drive the speed boat,"

"Take the grocery list, while you're out,"

"Fine, Whatever… Oh and, by the way, I'm single," she flashed the camera a smile and winked, her hair swayed as she walked away. She was about 5'6 with nicely tanned skin and an hour-glass figure. Her cropped halter top and was a 'coral pink' and showed a nice amount of cleavage. Her ruffled mini skirt was a black-on-black zebra print that showed her long legs off.

Chris mused, "Huh, she's probably right, when do you think she'll come back?"

Charisma shrugged, "Who knows, Barney introduce yourself please,"

A guy with dark brown skin, of African American descent, walked to Chris. He had wavy dark brown hair, and a toned body with a black tank top, and red shorts. He was tall with eerie light blue eyes that didn't seem to focus directly on the camera. "Hey, my name is Barney Gunn,"

"Like the purple dinosaur," the ukulele boy snickered.

Barney glared in his general direction, "You'd be surprised how often I hear that. They were a lot of other Barneys in the world before the stupid show came on. Well, I'm a junior at Columbia, in New York. And yes, I'm blind so you can stop staring and wondering. Aza, wanna go next?" He smiled at one of the other interns that were collecting wood earlier.

A smaller girl, about 5'0, looked up. She had very tan skin with very long honey brown hair. Her eyes were of a violet shade and she was slim with slight curves. She wore a white shirt rolled up to her elbows with dark jeans and sandy colored wedges, "Uh sure," she responded, "Hi, I'm Azalea Malone, but just call me Aza, I'm a freshman at Princeton, and I was born and grew up on Maui, Um yea," She gave a the camera a small smile.

The boy with the ukulele stopped playing and spoke up, "Hey, my name is Naveen Alvarado, heir to Alvarado Internationals. They own like half the world or something," He flipped his dirty blonde hair, "I'm a sophomore at a college, somewhere, but more importantly I can play almost any stringed instrument, and I thought a ukulele was right for where we are," abruptly a cell phone rang, Naveen pulled an iPhone out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"How does he get reception here?" Barney whispered to Azalea, she blushed and shrugged.

As the call continued, Naveen murmured 'yes' and 'uh-huh' a few times here and there into the phone. He had longer dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and was about 6 foot. He wore brown cargo shorts, an open green shirt with a white tank underneath, "Ok, thanks, I'll call you later," As he hung up the other interns looked quizzically at him.

Naveen sighed, "That was my sister, Allegra; she called to tell me my other sister, Madrid, was arrested again. There's no hope for her,"

Charisma raised an eyebrow, "Arrested for what?"

Naveen chuckled, "Drinking, public indecency, excessive partying, the usual. My parents decided to not pay the bail this time; they think it'll teach her a lesson," he rolled his eyes, "It's not likely,"

"Your using up all of my camera time," Chris whined, "The campers will be here soon, hurry it on up!"

"Hey, I'm August, August Levane," said a dark-haired boy. He had dark brown hair, deep navy blue eyes and a nice tan going. He was tall and wore a navy blue shirt and dark cargo shorts with brown flip flops, "I go to UCLA and I'll be a junior next year. I've been on gymnastics and soccer teams since I was 9," He grinned and nudged the girl next to him, "Hey, Earth to Cordelia,"

She had golden blonde hair that went to her mid-back, and bright blue eyes that were staring at the clouds. She was about 5'8 with a light tan and freckles all over her nose and cheeks. She wore an aqua blue tank top, dark jean shorts and a pair of sneakers. Aza went over and waved her hands in front of Cordelia's eyes. Cordelia shook her head and blushed, "Hey guys, I was just thinking about a question my friend asked me before I left. What language do deaf people think in?"

She laughed, "I couldn't up with an answer," she turned towards the camera, "Hi! I'm excited to be here! My name is Cordelia Adams, I'm 19 and I go to Stanford in California. I can also do one better than August, I've been cheering since I was 7," she stuck her tongue out at him and grinned.

Chris hopped up with a gleam in his eyes, "I see the first boat! I have new victi- I mean contestants to torture! Move your butts to the dock, let's go!"

Charisma looked worried, "Chris, are you going through caffeine withdrawal? We do have coffee here,"

Chris glared, "No! So mind your own business,"

When they all reached the dock Chris smirked at the camera, "When we come back on Total Drama 'Ailana! Our new cast of campers will arrive and some questions will be answered like, How will they get along? What new romances will unfold? What dram will ensue? And when will Monica ever return with my double caféfrape mochachino?! All this is and more when we come back, after the break!"

* * *

The cast list! Yay aren't we excited! Well, I am at least

**Girls:**

~**Calista Goldbloom**- The Raging Femenist

~**Annabelle Brown**- The Nurse

~**Laura "Lola" Cassidy**- The Backstabber

~**Shaniqua Jones**- The Diva

~**Alice Wendlyand**- The Hyper, Girly Volleyball Player

~**Amanda Fulton**- The Soccer Player/Class Clown

~**Rosmarin Amsel**- The Arstocrat

~**Skye-Lieasé Jemison**- The Disc Jockey

~**Maxine Robertson**- The Crazy Fun Girl

~**Christian "Chrissy" Bail Jr**.- The Sugar Crazed Clueless Artist

~**Sarah McGraw**- The Country Girl

~**Vanessa Evans**- The Gothic Peacemaker

**Boys:**

~**Bradshaw Gates**- The Daredevil Musician

~**Carson Urban**- The Photographer

~**Greenlee Jones**- Male Cheerleader

~**Marshall Gorgishov**- The Hot Nerd

~**Ryan Jackson**- The Surfer Dude

~**Gavin McManus**- Sweet-Talking Irishman

~**Mike Rider**- Heavy Metal Rocker

~**Germain Mitchell**- The Perky Goth

~**Brody Boles**- The Skater

~**Ellis Winston**- The Sweet Redneck

Now for the interns, this is their stereotypes

**Charisma Winters**- The Professional (co-hostess)

**Cordelia Adams**- The Bright Cheerleader

**August Levane**- The Laid-Back Athlete

**Monica Chase**- The Flirt

**Azalea "Aza" Malone**- The Sweetie Computer Nerd

**Barney Gunn**- The Cool Blind Guy

**Naveen Alvarado**- The Lazy Spoiled Musician

**And thats our cast! I still need two more guys for the campers, because I want to start with 24 contestants. ****If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms please review them. Also the first person to guess correctly who Madrid is a reference to gets an imaginary cupcake with sprinkles :D**


End file.
